Long After Your Gone
by FoxyBoxes17
Summary: Jou seems to be having the worst day in history from being fired from his job to being rained one while walking home. It's a good thing there is one thing he can rely on when things seem at their worst. Oneshot. SetoxJou. (May be altered in later days.)


**Ok, first oneshot! Hope it's not too terrible! Please be gentle with me!**

**DISCALAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Aaannndddd I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! Such rights rest with the creators of Yugioh and the song.**

**Thank you hope you enjoy!**

Summary: Jou's day just wasn't going well. Good thing there is one thing that is constant that he can always rely on. (Oneshot)

A certain blond was walking down the side walk as it started to rain. The boy looked up at the black sky and cursed, muttering something foul, his head tilted towards the now soaked sidewalk. As the boy walked he looked back upon the day's events. Right form the get go this morning nothing had gone as he had planned.

In the morning he and a certain brown haired CEO had woken up late due to the alarm not being set for the proper time as it should have been, but the blond had forgotten to do so. Unfortunately, this angered the CEO and they had started into a fight consisting of the CEO calling him a worthless dog who couldn't even do something as simple as set an alarm clock for a the right time. However, the blond did not take what the cerulean eyed man had said to him since even though he was angry because he was late for an important meeting, it was also largely due to the fact that the brown haired man was NOT a morning person, which some morning led him to say things he did not mean.

The little "spat" that the two had had that morning was not something that bothered him, but the fact that this had made him even more late for work and the fact the Seto had taken last car that was available meant that he had rushed out of the house and had to run all the way to work. After all the events of the morning were said and done he was an hour late for work, which his boss said he would have to stay an extra hour after his shift was done to make up for being late. Oh and lets not forget the fact that since this was the fifth time he had been late for this job AND the fact that his drunkard father had found out that he was working there and came there and made a scene in front of everyone in the café. From this Jou was told he was fired, but was to serve out the rest of his shift, and from the little scene his father had made he was also told that he was never to come back to the café. Damn his father, that was his favorite café in all of Domino and he had to go and ruin something good in his life again.

Maybe it was just the worlds way of getting back at him for leaving his pathetic drunkard of a father to live with the person he loved and that persons little brother.

The blond sighed and stared up at the sky, "oh well, I guess there's nothin' I can do to change it now. What's done is done." He gave a tired look that matched the weather that he had so kindly been graced with by Mother Nature.

"Seto said that he has an important meeting that will last until late at night, and Mokuba had told him he was going to spend the night at one of his friends' houses since it was a long weekend." Unfortunately, they had both told him not to wait up for him. "WELL! I guess I'll have the whole mansion to myself tonight may as well take this moment to enjoy it!" Jou had just reached the front gates of the Kaiba mansion. After getting someone to let him in (he did not have a key made for him yet, although Seto said he was on it) he went and had a long hot shower. After properly washing and drying himself off to prevent getting a cold the next day he chose a movie to watch and ordered some pizza. While waiting for the pizza he got the rest ready. He popped popcorn, got some pillows and a big comforter to lie under and keep warm, and made some hot chocolate. He was just finishing stirring the drink when there was a ring at the door that had signalled the arrival of his pizza. After paying the man he proceeded to get his hot chocolate form the kitchen and walked to his temporary home for the evening that he had made in the living room on the couch next to the fireplace and started the movie. Halfway through he was just finishing off his pizza and hot chocolate when he heard a loud boom from outside proceeded by a large cracking sound that signalled that a thunderstorm was starting outside. Although Jou was not overly fond of thunderstorms, and in fact they scarred him half to death, he decided not to pay any mind to it and decided to focus on the movie and his delicious buttery popcorn. However, ten minutes later another boom echoed through the mansion and Jou ducked under the blankets and covered his ears. When the sound was gone he peaked up from under the blanket and realized that the power had gone out. The fire however, since it was not electric, but instead a real fireplace still burned bright and wavered by the storm that was raging outside.

"Hmm, well the power probably won't be out for lo-"a large yawn escaped the blonds mouth"-ng time so I may as well stay down here and wait." The blond started to drift off as he could feel the warmth from the fire radiating throughout his body, and the soft crackle of the embers creating a soothing atmosphere. "Besides, it's a new movie and I really wanted to see how it en…ded…" The blonde's head hit the pillow, and was out like a light.

As he slept, he dreamt of spending the rest of his life on a beach in a place where it never rained or snowed a place where he Seto and Mokuba could spend their lives worry free and live happy lives with one another until the end of their days.

**PAGE BREAK**

"AAggrhh. Damn weather, damn useless employees, damn meeting. Why would the even call me in for something as useless as arranging who would program the new software for the computers." The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked up the front steps to his mansion. "And to top everything off the power went out halfway through the meeting." This little tiff was put off until the next day, allowing the CEO to go home early. Unfortunately, early was around eleven at night and by this time Jou would be asleep and would not get to spend any time with him. Unlocking the front door he stepped in and realized that the power was already on inside the mansion. "Looks like that generator I had installed yesterday will have some use after all." Hearing something coming from the direction of the living room the brunets eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the man proceeded to investigate the strange sound that was coming from the next room.

Stopping in the arch of the doorway the brunet's face softened form that of the usual cold and annoyed face to that of a more softer ne where his eyes turned from the cold ice blue that they usually bore to that of the ocean a small smile gracing his lips. Carefully setting his briefcase on the floor and hanging up his trench coat he moved closer to his lovers sleeping form that was resting the the large sofa in the corner of the room across from the T.V.

The CEO bent down and brushed a few messy blond locks out of the smaller man's face, and bent down to kiss his forehead. At this Jou's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the taller man and gave a sleep half smile that made Seto's heart wrench in his chest.

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you love." The brunet said with a loving smile.

"That's aight Set. I don't mind. Plus I didn't even know I had fallen asleep." The blond sat up a little in order to pull the brunet into his arms and give him a soft sweet kiss. "I was watchin' a movie, would ya like to finish watching it with me?" the blond asked inquisitively.

Seto stared into golden honey brown eyes that melted his heart every time he made eye contact with the other. "Of course I would love, move over a little bit so I can lie next to you." After doing so they curled up together and finished the move. Afterwards they switched on the T.V and just talked. They talked about their days at work and about anything in general. Conversation soon made its way back to the contents of the morning's events.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you Kat. I didn't mean a single word that came out of my mouth. You didn't deserve to hear those words." The brunet said burying his face in the blonds back.

Jou gave a soft sigh and smiled," I know Set. I know you never mean those things. I know you would never say or do anything to hurt me, well that you meant of course, but I can always tell when you're serious or when you're just frustrated. Anyway it WAS my fault to begin with." Jou replied soothingly to his boyfriend, while holding the hand that was wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Jou, I love you so much."

"I love you too Seto."

"I hope you know that I would do anything for you. If enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war. If your hope is dangling by a string I'll share in your suffering to make you well, because you always give me reason to believe that you would do the same for me." The brunet said kissing his lovers neck and up to the hollow behind his ear making the other shiver.

"Oh Set. Of course I will. I will always be there to catch you when you need it. When you fall like a statue I'm gonna be there to catch you and put you on your feet."

"Mmm Seto, you're my backbone, my cornerstone you my crutch when my legs stop moving."

"You're my head start, you're my rugged heart, and you're the pulse that I've always needed."

"Let's make a promise Seto, even when we're old and crippled, let's stay by each other's side until our last days and our hearts stop beating." The blond closed his eyes and turned to face Seto as he said this.

After a few seconds Jou felt strong arms bring him closed to his lover and heard him whisper, "Of course Jou I promise you to stay by your side till the end of my days, and even if you go before me I will love you long after you're gone." The couple fell asleep on the couch together wrapped in each other's embrace.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning Mokuba arrived home from his friend's house at around ten in the morning. Opening the door to the mansion he realized he did not hear a sound throughout the mansion. Racing upstairs to put his tuff away he check in his older brothers' bedroom only to find it vacant of both elder men. Frowning to himself he put his tuff in his room and went downstairs to the kitchen again finding no one there, not even his brother. This was starting to worry the boy, his brother was always up and reading the morning newspaper and drinking coffee in the kitchen when he woke up. Going to the next place he would most likely find someone he peaked into the living room and sighed as he saw his brother and Jounouchi curled up on the sofa together, the fire from the previous night gone, with only the faint flickers of the embers radiating from the hearth.

The boy quickly raced out of the room to find his camera, which held many cute and embarrassing photos of his small family that his older brother would not allow him to keep if he knew that Mokuba had secretly been hiding it. Quickly snapping a photo of the two he ran off to get the picture printed and put in a little picture frame which he carefully put on his brothers work desk in his study. Making sure nothing was out of place.

**PAGE BREAK**

When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.

And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.

**OK! My first oneshot down! Sorry for the crappy quality and the really bad anding! I didn't plan this out at all! I just really needed to write something so I could get my frustration out of my body and put it to something creative! Oh well! This ended up being a songfic! Not my intention, but I have wanted to do one for this song. I think it fits seto and Joey perfectly! Oh well! Hopefully I can get the net chapter to my other story finished and uploaded soon! Maybe after I finish with the whole applying for college thing again. God I hate it.**

**Anyway thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to read/hear what you think so don't hesitate to review or message me!**

**By the way..I am thinking of doing a crossover, not sure what with though. So if you have any suggestions on that I'd love to hear em as well!**

**Alright until next time lovelies!**

**3**


End file.
